


221b - Plug and play

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [405]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Surprise Ending, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Tuesday. Teatime with Mrs. Hudson.





	221b - Plug and play

Tuesday. Teatime with Mrs Hudson.

“Sherlock, I always knew you to be an aesthetic man, but your new feathery ornament surprised me, it’s so delicate.”

Sherlock, about to swallow a big chunk of cake, gasped in realisation and promptly proceeded to choke on said cake (raspberry sponge, in case you were wondering).

John looked on, confused, and patted his back.

Sherlock then was about to take a big gulp of tea to clear away the cake debris, when Mrs Hudson added, “Really, Sherlock, no need to be embarrassed. You have the right to appreciate the fine things in life as a man. I put it on the mantle where it is nicely displayed.” Sherlock promptly proceeded to choke on said tea (English breakfast, a dash of milk, no sugar, in case you were wondering).

Later, back upstairs, Sherlock tried to explain.

“John, I know you asked me to put it away after you cleaned it, and I was going to, but then my experiment on the asexual form of Ascocoryne sarcoides needed my attention and I forgot.”

John looked over to the mantle, contemplated getting angry and then started laughing.

“It _is_ pretty, although I most appreciate the view when you wear it. I have to say; I am glad I had no clue Mrs. Hudson was talking about our buttplug!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ascocoryne sarcoides is a fungus. It’s pink. 😊 Google ‘pink fungus’ – it is eerily beautiful.
> 
> The prompt was 'Easter 221B' and 'buttplug bunny tail'. Thank you, Atlin Merrick, for the prompt and the pic!  
> She wrote about that buttplug too. Check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441850/chapters/1276542)!  
>  
> 
> .


End file.
